Quand le caporal n'est pas là
by RedBlackSky
Summary: OS : Levi et Erwin sont absents pour la soirée, les autres soldats en profitent pour boire un peu... CRACK TOTAL ! ErenxPetra
**Nom : Quand le caporal n'est pas là, les soldats boivent**

 **Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Personnages : Eren, Hanji, Petra, Auruo, Gunther, Erd, Levi (Un peu), Erwin (Encore moins)**

 **Genre : Crack, humour, parodie, romance (Bien cachée)**

 **Couple : ErenxPetra**

 **Note de l'auteur : Hey !**

 **Voici donc un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit sous le coup de l'inspiration (après avoir lu _Les Pixar ne sont pas toujours des enfants_ , j'avoue) et qui est... Complètement du crack. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Eren prit avec méfiance le verre que lui tendait Petra avec de grands yeux un peu brumeux. Il ne fit pas attention aux joues rouges et à l'haleine alcoolisée de son amie. Bien mal lui prit. Il s'étrangla à moitié avec le contenu de son verre et réussit à tout avaler avec difficulté.

\- Kof, kof ! C'est quoi, ce truc ! Crachota-t-il.

\- De la vodka ! S'écria son amie joyeusement en battant des mains.

\- Quoi ? Réussit-il à articuler.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Hanji lui fourra un second verre dans les mains et but une grande rasade de whisky à même la bouteille.

\- Je parie que tu peux pas... Hic ! Boire trois verres sans t'écrouler, marmonna Auruo.

Petra éclata de rire et but une gorgée de vodka à la bouteille. Eren (Qui avait bu son verre cul-sec et était déterminé à prouver à Auruo qu'il avait tort) protesta.

-Hé ! C'est dégueulasse ! J'vais en boire, moi !

-Ca vous f'ra un baiser indirect, comme ça, ricana Gunther, une autre bouteille de vodka posée entre Erd et lui.

\- Ouiii ! S'exclama Petra, ayant totalement décrochée de la situation, mais ayant décider qu'approuver tout et n'importe quoi était une ligne de conduite tout à fait honorable.

Eren soupira et se servit un troisième verre, qu'Auruo lui piqua lâchement.

\- Hey ! Protesta la recrue.

\- J'avais la flemme de m'en servir un... Ricana l'homme plus âgé, tanguant légèrement.

Au bout de quelques minutes dans cette ligne, tout le monde était bien ivre dans la pièce.

\- Un éléphant rose ! Cria Hanji en désignant la chandelle. Il me le faut !

\- Ouiii ! Renchérit Petra.

\- Petra ! Hoqueta Eren, qui était (pour une raison inconnue de tous) torse nu. Epouse-moi !

\- Ouiii ! Répondit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras et en l'embrassant.

\- Un peu plus à gauche... Indiquait pendant ce temps Hanji à Erd, perché sur les épaules de Gunther et tentant d'attraper l'(Imaginaire) éléphant rose.

\- Je l'ai ! Erd referma ses bras... Dans le vide. Cet acte déséquilibra Gunther qui s'effondra sur Hanji, entraînant son coéquipier avec lui.

\- HEY ! Protesta Hanji. Rends moi mon pied, Gunther !

\- Nan ! Répliqua ce dernier, sa prise sur le pied de la chef de bataillon ressérée et sa tête dépassant desous la jambe gauche d'Erd.

\- TU AS EPOUSE PETRA ? Cria Auruo en sortant de sous une table, une bouteille de saké à moitié vide entre les mains.

\- QUOI ? S'écria (en synchronisation parfaite) l'amas humain à côté des pieds d'Eren et de ceux (voletant dans les airs) de sa nouvelle femme.

\- Ouiii ! Répondit ladite Petra, accrochée au cou de son mari.

\- L'éléphant rose nous as mariés, ajouta ce dernier.

\- OU EST-IL ? Beugla Hanji comme un goret en train de se faire égorger.

\- Il est là-bas dans le coooiiin ! Répondit Petra en riant aux éclats (Elle a l'alcool joyeux).

Aussitôt, l'amas humain se démêla et avança en courant (Et tanguant) vers ledit coin... Pour se prendre lamentablement le mur.

\- PETRA ! S'insurgea Hanji. Tu nous as trahis !

\- Ouiii !

\- Elle avoue ! S'écria Gunther. Vengeons-nous !

\- Personne ne touche à ma femme, répliqua Eren.

\- Ouiii !

\- Faisons un strip-poker ! Proposa soudainement Auruo, sortant un jeu de cartes (D'où?).

\- Ouiii !

Les six soldats s'assirent donc en cercle, et commencèrent à jouer. Il s'avéa vite que Petra, continuellement heureuse dans son état d'ébriété avancé, était bien meilleure qu'Erd, qui fondait en larmes à chaque mauvaises cartes, ou qu'Hanji, qui marmonnait des projets de vengeance de plus en plus saugrenus au fur et à mesure que la partie avançait. Même si Auruo, n'ayant enlevé que sa veste, était le grand gagnant de la partie.

\- Erd, t'enève ton pantalon !

\- Bouhouhou... Pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Le pantalon ! Le pantalon ! Scandèrent-il.

\- Hanji, c'est ton tour !

\- J'ai perdu... Je me vengerais ! Divinité des patates douces, entends mon appel !

\- Ouiii !

\- La chemise ! La chemise ! Scandèrent Auruo et Eren en frappant dans leurs mains.

Tout en enlevant sa chemise, Hanji tomba à genoux devant Petra.

-Déesse des patates douces, je m'offre à twà !

\- Personne ne s'offre à ma femme ! Cria Eren en enlevant sa botte et en la jetant à la figure de la lunettée.

\- HEADSHOT ! Braillèrent Erd et Gunther en levant deux verres de vodka.

\- Ouiii ! Rigol Petra, les larmes aux yeux.

Et là... Ce fut le drame. Levi ouvrit la porte.

Il n'en crut pas ses yeux (Qu'il frotta d'ailleurs plusieurs fois.). Devant lui se tenaient ses hommes... Avachi sous une tale, la chemise trempée d'alcool (Auruo), se tenant bras dessus bras dessous en caleçon (Erd et Gunther), agenouillée devant un autre membres du bataillon en soutien gorge rose (Hanji), entre les jambes de la seule recrue de la pièce avec un grand sourire niais sur le visage et une bouteille d'alcool à la main (Petra) et enfin en pantalon avec une seule botte et les bras serrés possessivement autour de ladite Petra (Eren). Derrière lui, Erwin laissa échapper un soupir incrédule.

\- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? Cria-t-il.

\- Henchou ! S'écria la majeure partie de la pièce.

\- Ouiii ! Renchérit Petra.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Le lendemain matin, Eren se réveilla sans ouvrir les yeux. Il nicha sa tête dans la masse chaude à côté de lui, sentant une mèche de cheveux douce lui chatouiller le nez. Il comata un chouïa avant de se rappeler la soirée de la veille. Aussitôt, il arracha sa tête (avec difficultés) de son oreiller personnel et fixa avec horreur le visage endormi (Et en train de baver sur l'oreiller) de Petra.

\- Oh merde... Murmura-t-il.

Ailleurs :

Hanji sourit malgré son mal de tête. Elle devrait faire boire le bataillon de Levi plus souvent... Mais avant, une aspirine, pitié !

Encore Ailleurs :

Levi poussa un profond soupir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son bataillon, pourtant composé de personnes sensées et responsables (Enfin, on espère...) avait pu se laisser à boire ainsi. Hanji, il comprenait... Le gamin aussi... Mais les autres ? Il se consola intérieurement en pensant à la gueule de bois qu'ils allaient subir.

\- Tout va bien, Levi ? Tu dégages des envies de meurtres et du sadisme satisfait en même temps, c'est assez flippant... Demanda Erwin en entrant.

\- Ah ? C'est juste que...

Le regard des deux officiers tomba alors sur une feuille posée sur le bureau impeccablement rangé sur le bureau. Et sur son contenu.

 _Mlle Petra Rall étant officiellement devenu Mme Petra Jeager, nous addressons toutes nos félicitations aux mariés._

 _Cordialement,_

 _L'Administration Royale et Militaire._

QUOOOIII ? Crièrent-ils sous le coup de la surprise.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Hanji et Auruo regardèrnt d'un air mauvais Eren, l'air plutôt frais (Il a l'air d'un zombie, mais uniquement pour n'avoir dormi que trois heures, sans gueule de bois en prime) comparé à eux. Petra s'affala un peu plus sur son nouveau mari et Erd et Gunther fonçèrent littéralement dans le mur. Après avoir remis sur pied les deux plus mal en point du groupe, ils se remirent en route.

\- Comment ça se fait que t'ais pas la gueule de bois, gamin ? Grogna Auruo.

\- Ce doit être à cause de son métabolisme de titan ! S'enthousiasma Hanji. C'est fascinant ! Ou du moins, ce le serait si il n'y avait pas un titan en train de sauter sur mon crâne, finit-elle plus bas avec une grimace de douleur.

\- Moins fort... Gémit Petra, soutenue par Eren pour ne pas s'effondrer. Pitié...

\- On est arrivés au réfectoire... Marmonna Erd, heureux de lui.

En même temps, il n'aurait pas cru être capable de faire deux mètres, alors traverser les deux couloirs séparant sa chambre du réfectoire... Même s'il était rentré dans six ou sept murs, il était fier de lui.

Une fois assis à une table, Petra s'affala sur les genoux d'Eren et se rendormit. Erd et Gunther posèrent leurs têtes dans leurs bras et se rendormirent également. Les trois autres se mirent à boire du café noir, plutôt mals en point. Levi se frappa le front. Pourquoi son escouade devait-elle être aussi pathétique ?

* * *

 **Voilà... Voilà voilà...**

 **L'Administration Royale et militaire sait tout. Toujours. et a des moyens de communications insoupçonnés. Voilà.**

 **J'écrirais peut-être une suite, mais je pense que ce seront des one-shots indépendants.**

 **Review ? :3**


End file.
